happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode)/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the twentieth and special episode of Happy Peep "Winter Wonderland". Plot (One day in Christmas, Santa Claus and his elfs are working on the presents for the next christmas on this year) *Santa Claus: Did any of you guys have Mumble on the nice list? *All Elfs: YES. *Santa Claus: This time, i will make something special for Mumble and his friends that did something to me last year, it's time. (The screen changes to Penguin-Land with the title going on) WINTER WONDERLAND (With the kids) *Atticus: Hey Erik. *Erik: What? *Slikk: You have something to say? *Atticus: Another Christmas is coming! *Erik: Yes, last year was a huge adventure on stopping the Alpha Skua. *Slikk: Even when the baby skuas are stealing a present, we will stop it. *Bo: Oh Erik, i'm so glad, there is no more school. *Atticus: It's winter break. *Erik: I love winter break, my dad loves winter break when he was a chick. *Slikk: We all finally grow up to be big kids. *Atticus: But still chicks like everyone else. *Bo: Don't worry Atticus, you grow up one day. *Erik: And be like someone else. *Shippo: Yeah, I love winter break! *Terry: Ashley, can you help me clean up the walls? *Edwin: Lauren, it's time to go home. *Miss Viola: Bo, what's taking so long? *Ashley: Ummm.... We have to go. *Lauren: See you later. *Slikk: Lauren, but i? *Bo: Don't worry Slikk, we'll be back. *Slikk: Gosh, these cuties, are so cute. *Shippo: Nah, what can you think, my parents are in a store already looking for food. *Erik: At least we can play. *Atticus: I remember the other day when we found the yellow lighted fish for our sick teacher. *Shippo: That's the true. *Slikk: What a cute overload. *Erik: Slikk? Your eyes, are PINK?! *Slikk: GOSH, THE LADIES, I LOVE THEM! (A dream full of flowers and flash-animated started to begin over cuteness by Slikk singing "Cute Overload" by Parry Gripp) "Overload Overload It's a cute overload Don't you want to take us home Cute, cute, cute, cute overload" (Erik, Atticus, Shippo and Slikk dance to it over the jumping mushrooms "Overload Overload It's a cute overload Don't you want to take us home Cute, cute, cute, cute overload" (Erik, Atticus, Shippo and Slikk transform into giant robots and uses their laser attack to defeat Darksmoke and Mr. Leandro. Back in their regular form, they all become chicks and start singing together) "Cute overload Cute overload Cute overload Cute, cute, cute, cute overload" (Back in normal on Penguin-Land) "Cute overload Cute overload Cute overload Cute, cute, cute, cute overload" *Erik: Aaah, what a full dream of girls. *Slikk: Staying all night. (An earthquake was occuring in Penguin-Land when many cracks are appearing to them) *Erik: Earthquake! (Everyone from Penguin-Land are running when Antarctica is causing many cracks from them) *Mumble: Erik, Hold On! *Terry: Mumble No! I'm here to protect you. *Mumble: The world is changing! I mean that it is the end of the world. (Huge sharps are blocking everything, making Penguin-Land to move down and a new world with a castle close to them is appearing up as the continent changes) *Erik: Oh no! *Seymour: The huge old iceberg is back! *Noah the Elder: There is no way out! We're gonna have to move again. (Everyone was scared when Noah announce that everyone is gonna move on) *Miss Viola: This is terrible. *Gloria: First Emperor-Land, and then Penguin-Land. *Noah the Elder: GUYS, WE CREATED THIS PLACE TOGETHER. NOW, WE'RE MOVING TO THE OUTLANDS! *Slikk: The Outlands?! *Noah the Elder: Nah, we go to the ocean instead. *Erik: How about Adelie-Land? *Shippo: Sound like a good idea. *Noah the Elder: NO! THE MUSIC WANT TO DRIVE ME CRAZY! *Mumble: Guys, i found a way out, we should move on as we find a lot more friends in our side. *Phoenix: My brother is right and-. What the? What happen to Penguin-Land. *Catherine: *drop her fish food to the snow* Oh my. Something happen? *Mumble: Guys, go, everyone, stay in a group, we're moving to a new home. *Gloria: We can't Mumble, our room is just inside that cave. *Mumble: It's blocked. Who ever did it will pay. *Memphis: Son, it not someone who did it, it was a huge earthshake. Oh, i mean earthquake. *Mumble: Yeah, dad. We will all die soon when the Earth get blowed up. *Noah the Elder: Boys, what are you waiting for? *Mumble: Dad, move, i can't stay here all day. (After leaving the hill, they went to a sharp fog place with everything foggy. *Erik: This is like a graveyard to me. *Shippo: *talking to himself* Be careful Shippo. Just be safe. *Atticus: We have that problem before when the Doomberg destroy everything on Earth. *Bo: There is no way out! Oh my goodness! *Ashley: This place looks even creepier than Skua-Land. *Noah the Elder: We must move on, the ocean is getting closer than home. *Mumble: I can even see light now. *Phoenix: I see it, too, brother. (After the fog goes away, it shows a huge forest tree) *Mumble: Woah. *Terry: Wait a minute, ISN'T THIS THE WAY OUT?! *Ashley: No dad, christmas is coming again. *Noah the Elder: Last year christmas was awazing, this year will be the best when everyone grows up. *Edwin: And for now on, we must act like grown-ups. *Mary: Are we sure we're leaving Penguin-Land forever? *Noah the Elder: No, the earthquake is done, we can all keep the tree forever. *Mary: Okay. *Bouncer: So, let's make room. *Phoenix: Yes, let's do it! *Terry: But we don't have a axe, i only have a ice stick that i can use. *Phoenix: As Noah always says, "There is always a way!" *Terry: I don't care, i can do it by myself. (Terry put the ice stick on the log and break to have the tree roll and make it to Penguin-Land by breaking the whole tunnel and Noah's glacier) *Elder 1: We still need a new home. *Elder 2: Yeah. *Elder 3: Now, we need new room for everyone. *Terry: Perfect. *Phoenix: I love it. *Slikk: Relaxable. *Lauren: Now, we can all share the christmas tree together. *Erik: Yeah, let's go. *Phoenix: Yes, we can enjoy a Christmas holiday as one glorious emperor penguin nation. (As everyone returned to Penguin-Land to have a christmas tree together, the song "Good Times, Good Friends" from The Land Before Time TV Series was about to play as Erik, Atticus, Bo, Ashley, Lauren, Slikk and Shippo walk around the christmas tree) "Good times, good friends Found the tree we're lookin' for Good times, good friends Having fun and then some more" (Emperor penguin chicks are looking at christmas stuff they made a long time. A male penguin chick is looking at the ornaments) "Take a look around Ornaments, up and down" *Female Chick: Think we're having fun? *Male Chick: Say it, Erik! *Erik: Yes we are. *The Chours: *singing* "Good times, good friends Glad we have this time to spend Good times, good friends Wish that it would never end" *Bo: We finally got the tree done. (After finishing the christmas tree, the song ended) *Shippo: Now what next? *Noah the Elder: We will go after someone who caused the earthquake on our home. *Phoenix: What you don't understand, is that nobody causes earthquakes. It does it on its own by the collision of the tectonic plates underneath the earth surface. Learned that straight from science class. *Mumble: I heard voices, let's go. (Everyone was on a journey to find a way out) *Terry: Gosh................ We didn't have breakfast this morning. *Dorcena: Did anyone find fish? *Erik: Don't worry, i will find- Oh my gosh, you have to see this. (Everyone has discover a world in Antarctica with forest trees, and a huge castle) *Phoenix: Wow, the earthquake bring this place to life. *Mumble: It was a good earthquake, i never heard about this world before. *Noah the Elder: No No NO! THESE FOOLS MOVE OUR LAND DOWN! THEY WILL ALL PAY! *Phoenix: Noah No! This could be our new home instead. *Mumble: Now, we can have two homes at the same time. *Noah the Elder: We're gonna have to get more penguins for this. *Erik: Come on, this place looks fantasy. (All the emperor penguins has enter a new world in Antarctica, many frost bite emperor penguins are living there) *Phoenix: Wow, so many ice creatures. *Noah the Elder: AH HA! YOU GUYS MOVE OUR LAND DOWN! *???: No! Don't blame us. *Noah the Elder: You cause everything to fall apart, this was not a good earthquake for you. *???: I am Tack Frost, welcome to Winter Wonderland! *Noah the Elder: Ahhhhhhh. *Gloria: This place is wonderful. *Mumble: So how did you move your land up? *Tack Frost: Well, there is a enemy that we have named "Ice Claw". He is a leopard seal who wanted to kill all of us. So, we move our land up for causing a single earthquake. We are moving forward to announce everything that the skuas are looking for any single chick in this new world. *Mumble: The New World, you notice that. *Tack Frost: This is the new world. *Erik: So, everything including Adelie-Land has been separated? *Tack Frost: No, Ice Claw will never find us. He scare all the people in the sea. (Flashback starts when Tack Frost was running away from Ice Claw) *Ice Claw: COME BACK HERE! *Tack Frost: I was scare, i have to find my way out from this creepy leopard seal, the ice sharps killed him and gave him his blue scar. (Tack Frost and his colony went to the ice cave and discover a abandoned world for a ancient) *Tack Frost: What is that? (Winter Wonderland was discovered and Tack Frost decided to clean up the whole land) *Tack Frost: It was boring to me because, i keep it as a new home. (A year later during the dark cloud invasion, Tack Frost was finding a way to keep his herd safe) *Tack Frost: During your battle with Darksmoke, i was lost and finding the whole group when the evil dark clouds are attacking Antarctica. (After everything restored back to life, the colont was scare that Ice Claw is coming to his way to eat the emperor penguins) *Tack Frost: I have to save everyone from Ice Claw as he won't come to Winter Wonderland. (Many years later) *Tack Frost: Now, when we all planned to move up, our land decided to break the underground and make it here outside at last when you guys are having an earthquake. (Flashback ends) *Tack Frost: So that's all. *Mumble: So you wanted to move your group in the top? *Tack Frost: Yeah, christmas is coming and i want to see Santa Claus so badly. *Phoenix: I know you do, but patience and keeping calm will get you there the quickest. *Noah the Elder: You must be one of a kind. *Tack Frost: Yeah, i lost everything from the Ice Claw. *Atticus: Don't worry, we can stop the leopard seal soon and save Winter Wonderland forever. *Tack Frost: Oh. (The music "One of a Kind" was about to play) *Erik: *singing* "One of a kind I think I'd like to be One of a kind It very nice to be the only me down in the ice Tap when i wanna tap Follow me as you can It would be fine as can be if the other penguins didn't laugh at me And so, me think me wouldn't mind if i were the only one of a kind" *Frost Bite Penguins: ONE, ONE, ONE, ONE. *Bo: *singing* "One of a kind I used to love to be One of a kind But it's too late to be the special one Cause now that there's two'' A leopard seal won't stay a chance If he comes to this world *Mumble: *singing* "The best penguin in the land is me You know, I really wouldn't mind ''if I could go back to bein one of a KINNNDDD!" *Terry: Mumble is one of a kind too. He can't even sing. *Phoenix: Don't say that. *Terry: Sorry. *Tack Frost: Listen, i'm a bit messed up like you Mumble. *Memphis: Hey, you can't say that to my son. *Noah the Elder: Boys, don't fight. *Tack Frost: I promise, there is lot of one of a kind penguins in there. *Frost Bite Penguins: ONE, ONE, ONE, ONE. *Tack Frost: Hey guys, you just don't know how good you've got it. *singing* "One of a kind It can be lonely when you're one of a kind You think if only you had brothers around who feel like you do with prickly sticker things all over them, too" *Slikk, Atticus and Shippo: *singing* "Sharing a nest Giving advice Being a family" *Tack Frost: *singing* "Oh, that would be nice To leave that single life behind And be more than just one of a..." *Mumble: Maybe two of a... *Gloria: How about four of a... *Kathleen: It could be six of a... *Erik: One of a... *Terry and Tack Frost: One of a... *Slikk, Ashley, Atticus and Shippo: One of a... *Frost Bite Penguins: One of a kind. *All: One, one, one, one, one, one. One of a *Tack Frost joins in* Kind! *Tack Frost: So, everyone is a part of it. *Phoenix: Yeah, we are all a part of this. *Tack Frost: That's everything i got. *Phoenix: Well, we can only use what we have. (The emperor penguins are taking a tour to Winter Wonderland) *Tack Frost: We have many penguins around here. There is town and places like that. *Mumble: Cool. *Phoenix: Yeah, nice. (The penguins look at the castle of Winter Wonderland) *Tack Frost: Welcome to my castle, this is where i live and also has the fun in it. *Phoenix: Ooh, I would love it if there was a room for lots of tickling. *Tack Frost: We also have some tickling, like the famous Esequiel from Paulet Island, we have many ticklers to tickle every chick. *Slikk: Babies Only? *Tack Frost: No, it's for everyone. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 2 Episodes Category:Happy Peep